gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
ZGMF-X42S Destiny Gundam
The ZGMF-X42S Destiny is a Mobile Suit in the series Gundam SEED Destiny and namesake of the series. Combat Characteristics Thanks to its wide variety of weapons, the Destiny is capable of handling nearly any combat situation it enters. For close combat the suit features not only two Beam boomerangs with double as beam sabers, but also a large Anti-ship sword, the preferred weapon-of-choice of the Destiny's pilot Shinn Asuka. Also the Palm beam cannon are used in close combat. For long range battle it is equipped with a Long-range beam cannon and a rather standard optional Beam rifle. For defense the Destiny mounts a small physical shield as well as two Beam shield generators. Lastly the suit is equipped with a standard set of head mounted CIWS. Combined with Shinn Asuka’s skill, the Destiny Gundam is said to have unlimited potential. Armaments Anti-ship sword Stored in the right wing, the unfoldable MMI-714 "Arondight" anti-ship sword is one of the Destiny's close combat weapons for use against large ships, and Shinn Asuka's preferred weapon (see below). Long-range beam cannon Stored besides the anti-ship sword, an M2000GX high-energy long-range beam cannon is mounted in the left wing on the suit. When used the cannon unfolds and is gripped by the Destiny's hand. This weapon is the suit's most strongest gun and is capable of destroying most battleships with a single shot. Beam boomerangs/Beam sabers The suit is equipped with two beam boomerangs of the type RQM60F "Flash-Edge 2", one in each shoulder, similar to the old ZGMF-X09A Justice. The beam boomerangs also double as beam sabers. Palm beam cannon A unique weapon of the Destiny, each palm mounts a single MMI-X340 "Palma Fiocina" palm beam cannon. The weapons are used in close combat and deliver a powerful energy discharge, capable of destroying a heat rod on a ZGMF-X2000 GOUF Ignited or even the head of a GFAS-X1 Destroy. Since the palm cannons have only been used in close combat so far, it is unknown whether they are capable of firing over long ranges. Beam shields Like the Legend the Destiny is equipped with two MX2351 "Solidus Fulgor" beam shield generator, with each wrist mounting one generator. These generators allow the Destiny to defend itself from most beam weapon attacks. System Features Wings of Light Perhaps the Destiny’s most noticeable feature are its “Wings of Light” propulsion system. Aside from allowing the Destiny to manuver with high speeds, in conjunction with a form of Mirage Colloid technology the unit is able to leave a trail of visible after-images to confuse enemies. It is hinted that the Wings of Light use more energy than the nuclear reactor can produce. One of Shinn's signature moves with the Destiny is combining both the Wings of Light, and the anti-ship sword. When the Wings of Light activate he flies forward, and impales the enemies with the anti-ship sword. He did this a few times with the Destiny, and once with the Impulse which was actually the first time he actually did it. With the Wings of Light's speed it would be difficult to avoid the strike. On the other hand, while this move is extremely fast, it's predictable straight and doesn't utilise advantage of Wing of Light's after-image. Hyper deuterion nuclear reactor The Destiny is powered by a Hyper Deuterion nuclear reactor, giving it a continuously regenerating power reserve. However, unlike the other three units with this reactor (the ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom Gundam, ZGMF-X19A Infinite Justice Gundam, and ZGMF-X666S Legend Gundam), the Destiny is quick to run out of available power in a fight, with most of its engagements with the Strike Freedom ending in a retreat due to running out of energy. This tendency is likely due to Shinn's high level of power consumption through his overuse of the Wings of Light mounted on the Destiny. The ZGMF-X42S Destiny uses the operating system [[Mobile Suit Operation System|'G'''unnery '''U'nited 'N'uclear-'D'''ueterion '''A'dvanced 'M'aneuver system]]. History The ZGMF-X42S Destiny is ZAFT’s newest and most advanced mobile suit. Based off of the ZGMF-X56S Impulse Gundam and Shinn Asuka’s combat data, it is designed to be able to handle any combat situation with its varied armament. Most of these armaments were tested on a specialiced Silhouette pack mounted on the ZGMF-X56S/θ Destiny Impulse. The Destiny is personally presented to the pilot Shinn Asuka by ZAFT Chairman Gilbert Durandal, and first enters combat against defector Athrun Zala in a ZGMF-2000 GOUF Ignited. It then goes on to participate in Operation Ragnarok, the invasion of Heaven's Base in Iceland, and is instrumental in the ZAFT-EA Defectors victory by leading the assault on the base's GFAS-X1 Destroy defense squad. It then participates in the attack on the nation of Orb, where it is confronted by Cagalli Yula Athha in the ORB-01 Akatsuki, Kira Yamato in the ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom Gundam, and later on Athrun Zala in the ZGMF-X19A Infinite Justice Gundam. Afterwards, Destiny leads the assault on the Requiem control station on the moon, and is again instrumental in the ZAFT victory. Defeating numerous Mobile Suits and Mobile Armors, Shinn is able to successfully buy enough time for Lunamaria Hawke to infiltrate and destroy the command center with her ZGMF-X56S/γ Blast Impulse. During the final battle of the series, the Destiny was defeated in combat on the moon by Athrun Zala, but Shinn survives, It is unknown whether it was repaired or not. Trivia * Destiny's head crest displays the text "X-42S DUE", which means "Second" in Italian and is a reference to Destiny's series number. *The opening song, "Wings of Words", may be a reference to Destiny's Wings of Light. *Every different version of the SEED Destiny storyline (as many as 3 different manga, as well as the TV series) has a slightly different take on how the Destiny Gundam was disabled; one has Athrun disabling the machine with its own Anti-Ship Sword before destroying the Requiem cannon with Destiny's weapon. *Destiny's model number (ZGMF-X42S) may be a reference to the number 42 being the answer to the "ultimate question" in the Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy book series. There's no given reason why it would be a lower number than Impulse's (ZGMF-X56S). *The Destiny bears a bit of resemblence to the MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam. *The scene where Destiny apparently drained the Hyper-Deuterion reactor's reserves was edited out of the Special Edition compilations of the series, leading some to consider it an oversight on the staff's part that they later corrected (like Mwu's floating helmet was edited out of the SEED compilations). Gallery of weapons Image:Anti-Ship_3.jpg|The Destiny's Anti-Ship sword Image:Beam_Cannon.jpg|The Destiny's long range high energy beam cannon Image:Beam_Boomerang_1.jpg|The Destiny's beam boomerang Image:Beam_Boomerang_2.jpg|The Destiny's beam boomerang as a beam saber Image:Palm_Beam.jpg|The Destiny's palm beam cannon Image:D_beam_shield.jpg|The Destiny's beam shield generator Image:Destiny_Rifle.jpg|The Destiny's beam rifle Image:D_shield.jpg|The Destiny's standard shield Category:Cosmic Era mobile suits